In recent years, it has been theoretically demonstrated that a laminated film in which a light reflective layer comprising a high refractive index layer and a low refractive index layer is disposed on a substrate selectively reflects light having a specific wavelength. Hence, the laminated film has been used in various applications as a light reflective film to shield light having a predetermined wavelength. For example, the laminated film which shields infrared rays to become heat rays while transmitting visible light is used in a window of buildings or a member for vehicle as an infrared shielding film.
As such an infrared shielding film, for example, an infrared reflective film (infrared shielding film) constituted by alternately laminating a high refractive index layer and a low refractive index layer on a substrate is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. It is disclosed that, in this case, at least either the high refractive index layer or the low refractive index layer comprises metal oxide particles, a lithium compound, and a water-soluble polymer. In addition, it is described in Patent Literature 1 that the infrared reflective film can reflect infrared rays and has high visible light transmittivity, heat shielding performance, light resistance, and radio wave transmittivity. Moreover, it is described in Patent Literature 1 that the infrared reflective film is used as a sheet or film bonded to a window for vehicle or building via an easy adhesive layer for the purpose of imparting heat shielding property.
Incidentally, generally speaking, when a film is used in an intended purpose, for example, a window of buildings or vehicle members, a hard coat layer is formed in order to prevent damage or the like on the surface at the time of cleaning or the like. As used in the hard coat layer, for example, a composition for hard coat is described in Patent Literature 2, which comprises (A) an active energy ray-curable silicone-acrylic copolymer; (B) an active energy ray-curable multifunctional compound; and (C) an electrically conductive material, the composition for hard coat in which (A) the active energy ray-curable silicone-acrylic copolymer has (a-1) a polysiloxane block having a predetermined structure, (a-2) an active energy ray-curable double bond group-containing acrylic block, and (a-3) a fluoroalkyl group-containing acrylic block. It is described in Patent Literature 2 that the hard coat layer formed from the composition for hard coat is excellent in antifouling property, antifouling durability, scratch resistance, abrasion resistance, and antistatic property.